This invention relates to alcohols and more particularly to energetic alcohols useful in the synthesis of energetic plasticizers for explosives and propellants.
Currently available energetic forms of ethanol include 2-azidoethanol, N.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH; 2-flouro-2,2-dinitroethanol, CF(NO.sub.2).sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH; and 2,2,2-trinitroethanol, C(NO.sub.2).sub.3 CH.sub.2 OH. These are used to form various nitro(azido) aliphatic compounds useful in propellant and explosive formulations. Also of value in these applications are fluorinated alcohols such as 2,2,2-trifluoroethanol, CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 OH; 2,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropan-1-ol, CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH, etc. The limitations of the prior art nitro, azido, and fluoro alcohols result from the low-density of the azidoethyl group, the tendency of nitroalkyl groups to increase melting points, and the lack of energetic groups in the fluoroalkyl groups.
It would be desirable to provide alcohols with a substituent group that would provide high density, high energy, a low melting point, and good thermal and shock stability.